


Sensitive

by CarpeDentum



Series: Winteriron Discord Challenges [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A little PWP, Arm tinkering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but only mentioned in passing - Freeform, mentions of throwing up, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDentum/pseuds/CarpeDentum
Summary: Tony is allowed to tinker with Bucky's arm. He makes some improvements and now Bucky can feel everything a thousand times better. Tony's touches are incredibly distracting.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> So, we did a key-challenge over at the Winteriron Discord, getting five keys each and my first two became this ficlet. It's basically pwp because I'm a sucker for the metal arm. It's not betaed but I've tried catching as many mistakes as I can.
> 
> My keys were:  
> "Really, Tony? Five times in a row?" given by kirastain  
> Satisfaction guaranteed given by sleepyoceanprince
> 
> I hope you enjoy this silly little thing of mine! And it's the first time I've written Bucky, so be nice!

Bucky used to hate when someone worked on his arm. Hydra hadn’t exactly cared if he was in pain or not, they’d just wipe his memory and put him in cryo until they needed him anyway, why bother with being more careful than the tech demanded? So when he’d gotten out and got help finding himself, find Bucky, again he made a vow to never let anyone touch the mechanics of his arm. It had taken less than two months of living with the Avengers until the arm became pretty much useless. Bucky could tell it needed maintenance but was reluctant to ask for it, he would have taken the damn thing off if he’d known how. Living with one arm was better than this dead weight.

It took another two and a half weeks until Tony had convinced Bucky to let him attempt to fix it, he’d even made Bucky choose a safeword in case he wanted to stop. That first time Bucky had used it after ten minutes, Tony had barely gotten his arm open but at the barest utterance of ‘Garbo’ he’d dropped all his tools and leaned back, away from Bucky. It had taken half an hour before Bucky had allowed him to put the cover plate back on. The arm had been left useless for yet another week before Bucky scrounged up the courage to try again.

After that Tony had taken to prattling on and on about things that didn’t really matter, just so he could distract Bucky from the panic that made him safeword that first time. It had been months now and it wasn’t really needed anymore but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to ask Tony to stop. The constant string of words were very soothing after all and he learned a lot about the man too. Bucky tried to offer up some information of his own when he could get a word in but it wasn’t expected and he was very grateful for that. Sometimes the talking took them in unexpected but enjoyable directions, like when Tony’s tales of epic date failures ended up with Bucky asking him out just to prove that dating could be nice. And of course after having had a lovely time eating ice cream in the park and watching some robot exhibition that Bucky understood little of but enjoyed anyway because it made Tony happy and excited Tony challenged Bucky and made their next date even better and it had continued like that from there. Bucky was in charge of their seventh date the following Friday and he’d managed to figure out how to find Tony’s favourite movies and make them play on the TV. It would be their first quiet date at home, Bucky had decided on it since Tony had been looking more tired than usual lately and while Bucky was finding more and more of himself he was more withdrawn than he used to be back when he’d dragged Steve on double dates and gone dancing every other night. He valued peace and quiet more than ever and while some wondered why he was with Tony if that was the case, he had been allowed to see behind the loud and obnoxious surface and into the sweet, quieter and still obnoxious man Tony really was.

“And so I asked if we could go again…” Bucky was broken from his thoughts and focused on the story he’d been half listening to.

"Really, Tony? Five times in a row?" Bucky arched an eyebrow and tried to hide an amused smile.

“Yes, yes I know. But dad very rarely came with us on any trips so I was determined to make the most of it. And he’d been impressed by the design of this particular Whirlwind so I thought he’d like that I wanted to ride it a lot. In retrospect I should have realised that stuffing yourself with cotton candy and then riding any sort of spinning ride would be stupid but in my defense I was six years old. Can you move your fingers?”

“Uh, sure… seems fine to me.” Bucky flexed his metallic fingers and realised it seemed smoother than before and he could feel the pressure of fingertips against his palm more clearly. Huh, he hadn’t thought a metal arm could get more sensitive but of course, Tony had found away. “So, does this mean you threw up?”

“Yeah! Right on Howard’s fancy suit. He didn’t get as mad as I feared at the time. I guess having a nice day at the fair had put him in a good mood. He washed up and took me home, even made sure Anna gave me something to calm my stomach. It was a good day.”

“Sounds like it.” Bucky would never truly forgive Howard for how he’d treated his son. He hadn’t known the man very well but he knew Steve had been fairly fond of him way back then. But he could never hate Howard. No Howard meant no Tony and he couldn’t accept that thought.

“Okay, I’m done here.” Tony said and put his tools away. He gripped Bucky’s hand in both of his own, leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to where the red star was. Bucky smiled and used his other hand to brush through Tony’s hair.

“Tired?”

“Mmm… A little.”

“Want me to make tea and then go watch Celebrity Big Brother with Clint and Thor?” Bucky could almost feel the smile against his arm, whatever Tony had done to it, it had upped the sensitivity. It was really nice.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tony pulled back and got up, leading Bucky out of the workshop and Bucky couldn’t help but think that maybe all those years of pain and numbness had been worth it, if just for moments like this.

 

~*~

 

It was driving Bucky insane, whatever Tony had done to his arm. For the first time since they begun this Bucky regretted not having asked for specifications about what was going to happen. Tony had said improvements and while Bucky tried to keep up with the modern times, his mix of memories from old Bucky and the Winter Soldier often left him a little confused, he usually didn’t have the patience to take in all the technobabble that came with asking Tony for the details. But he definitely should have listened this time.

It wasn’t that Tony had done something wrong or hurt him in any way. No, the guy had just sat there next to Bucky on the couch while they enjoyed an episode of Celebrity Big Brother, keeping Bucky’s metal hand in his lap, palm up. It was just that the fine tuning that had been done earlier somehow had upped the sensitivity of the artificial arm about, conservatively estimated, a billion degrees. To be honest Bucky knew it was just a little better than his real arm but it was a big difference from how it had been when he woke up that morning. And Tony just didn’t stop touching him. Those clever fingers kept running over his palm, up to his lower arm all the way to the elbow and then down again, sometimes stopping on the way to make random patterns or scratch gently with short nails. It wasn’t like being touched fingers to skin but it was definitely just as distracting. If anyone asked Bucky what was happening on the TV screen or who Thor and Clint had decided they rooted for, he wouldn’t be able to reply, he wouldn’t even be able to tell you what kind of tea he had been drinking even if he’d been the one to brew it. Bucky was fully focused on the feeling of Tony’s fingers touching him, and on not getting a semi tenting his sweat pants.

He should have known he couldn’t hide anything from Tony, though.

“Hey, are you okay?” Bucky tensed for a second when Tony leaned closer and whispered in his ear. “Your breathing is too measured and you sit too still.”

Of course Tony would notice, he was a genius and knew Bucky better than most, better than Steve even, to be honest. Steve knew his childhood friend much better than he knew the mess Hydra had left behind in him.

“I’m fine, watch the show.” Bucky bit out, very deliberately not looking at his lover.

“Uhm, it ended a couple of minutes ago, cupcake. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Tony was impossible to handle when he was all kind and caring. Bucky felt Tony shift more towards him and slide his palm up Bucky’s arm, all the way up over his artificial bicep and it caused a shiver to run through him.

And that’s when it seemed to dawn on Tony what was really going on.

“Oh my god, Bucky, you’re…”

“Don’t! Don’t say a word.” Bucky hissed and finally turned his head towards Tony, desperate plea in his eyes despite the words sounding a little harsh. He could feel Tony’s fingers close around his upper arm, dig into the metal a little, or at least it felt like that. Tony must have installed more pressure points because Bucky knew for a fact there was no give in the metal casing on his arm. He was just about to tell Tony to just drop it when the man leaned in and pressed their lips together. Bucky closed his eyes from reflex and it took no time at all before he leaned in to make the kiss a little firmer, with a bit more intention.

“Hey! Guys! Not cool, we’re still here. Goddammit. Ew.” Bucky tensed and then started laughing as he heard Clint protest their increasingly passionate kiss. To be honest, he had forgotten Clint and Thor were even still there.

“ **Do not stop on my account. I am used to the orgies of Asgard!** ” Thor boomed and caused another set of spluttered protests from Clint.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Tony chuckled and pulled Bucky with him off the couch. “If you gentlemen don’t mind, we need to retire and have some adult alone time. Don’t wait up.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony’s words, not going to protest because the intention behind them was very appealing.

“I thought you were tired.” Bucky pressed the button to Tony’s level of the tower, easily taking the decision of where they would spend the night.

“I was, but you gave me motivation to stay awake. I was wondering how my new adjustments would affect you.” The cheeky smile on Tony’s lips told Bucky that this was definitely what he’d been hoping for.

“You are such a little shit.” Bucky grumbled as he crowded Tony against the mirrored wall in the back of the elevator. He felt the thing start moving but it’d take a while to get to the top so there was no rush and Tony’s lips were so inviting. The kiss that followed was heated, needy and filled with the pent up frustration Tony had caused in Bucky during the last hour and a half. It was like the heightened sensitivity from his arm had spread through his natural skin and Bucky just couldn’t get enough of it, Tony’s fingers in his hair and the scraping of the man’s beard against his jaw. Once the elevator stopped Bucky grinned and picked Tony up, using just the metal arm to keep him up, Tony wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist, a move that was getting to be very natural for them.

“So, what did you do to my arm?” Bucky asked while moving towards the big bed. He hadn’t spent an awful lot of time up here, but enough to orient himself so he could drop Tony onto the mattress. He leaned down, smirk on his lips and ran both hands up under the black shirt Tony was wearing, feeling the difference. His right hand could feel the warmth and the little hairs and general bumps and spots in the skin while his left could feel pressure, where the ribs began and ended, when Tony breathed in and out. He had before too but it had taken a  much firmer touch than the featherlight brushes against Tony’s skin he did now.

“I - ah, I added pressure points and…” Tony sounded a little breathless already and struggled to keep talking and taking his t-shirt off at the same time. Once it was off he tossed it to the side, knocking over a lamp in the process but neither of them cared. “I managed to connect more nerve endings, it hadn’t been done with, oh yeah, that’s nice, where was I?”

“More nerve endings... “ Bucky prompted and tugged Tony’s jeans off in what was less of a smooth motion than he would have wanted, taking the socks with him and finding out that Tony had gone commando. Bless him.

“Oh yes, feeling wasn’t as important as function when they installed it, I wanted to rectify that and oh god, do that again!” Bucky swept his metal thumb over the tip of Tony’s cock a second time, amazed with how he could feel it fill out and grow rigid in his grip. The times they’d had sex before he’d been careful to keep his left arm far away from any areas that were too sensitive since he hadn’t been able to truly feel how much pressure he was putting on it. And while he trusted Tony to tell him to stop when it became too much he didn’t want to accidentally damage anything. But now he found himself mesmerised with how it felt to touch Tony like this, and he had to admit that the sight of his artificial hand touching his lover like this turned him on, and it seemed to be doing the same to Tony.

“Hmm, so, want to help me test it out? Make sure just how much I can feel now?” Bucky asked with a cheeky grin, earning himself an enthusiastic nod from Tony.

“Yes, now shut up so we can do this testing properly.” Tony growled and reached up to pull Bucky into another kiss. It was getting a little sloppy, more breathing and moaning than actual kissing. They had to part momentarily so Bucky could undress as well, doing so with military efficiency while he watched Tony crawl further up the bed and gather some lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. They had both gotten tested recently when they had decided they really wanted to try this out more exclusively and they were both clean, Bucky wasn’t even sure if he could catch anything Tony could possibly have, but it sure got less messy with a condom.

“I have an idea.” Tony said when Bucky joined him again, leaning on his right arm so he could loom over his lover, using the metal to touch all over Tony’s skin, watching him shiver and arch towards the touch.

“Please, share with the class.” Bucky said, voice gruff with desire as he closed his fingers around Tony’s cock again, pumping it slowly. The look on Tony’s face was priceless, and the moan that followed nothing short of absolutely filthy. So Tony liked that, huh? Bucky tried tightening his grip just a little, just to see how the other man would like that. The hands digging into his shoulders told him that it had been a good choice.

“How… how am I supposed to think when you do that? Menace.” Tony protested and then kissed Bucky again, running one of his hands up and down Bucky’s left arm. “I want this to prep me.”

Bucky stopped his motions for a moment, earning himself a glare from Tony before he let his hand get tugged up. Tony didn’t look away from Bucky’s face as he parted his lips and pressed one soft kiss to each fingertip, causing Bucky to shiver.

“You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t.” And Bucky nodded, it was true. He’d conquered the Winter Soldier and he would never willingly hurt Tony. But his throat was a little choked up because of the complete trust and admiration he could see in Tony’s eyes so he didn’t say anything, just reached for the lube, got it open and dipped his fingers into the jar, spreading it out as best as he could using only one hand. Bucky didn’t look away from Tony’s eyes even as he moved his hand down, stroking the before abandoned cock a couple of times again, enjoying the feel of extra glide, before moving further down to fondle Tony’s balls and then, finally, reached his goal, pressing his fingers against the edges of the entrance, gently trying different angles and amounts of pressure. Tony was squirming a bit by now, clawing down Bucky’s chest and smoothing his palms back up again, soft encouragements falling from his lips, making Bucky smile. He took his time, wanting to prepare properly, and tease the Tony as much as he could in revenge for what he’d lived through earlier, before pressing one finger in.

“Oooh, that is nice.” Tony moaned and looked up at Bucky again, offering a smile and Bucky didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more erotic than this, Tony’s eyes hooded with lust and his lips quirked up in a pleased smile, cheeks pink and hair wild.

“Glad you like it.” Bucky really was doing his best to bring pleasure to his lover. He leaned down and closed his lips around Tony’s left nipple, earning him even more arousing noises, as he kept moving his hand, pushing that finger in and out repeatedly until he felt he could add a second. There was no getting away from his metal fingers being slightly bulkier than his natural ones so he moved very slowly and carefully, nipping at the nipple he’d been playing with before moving to the other. He stayed alert of every reaction from Tony but all he got was moans and soft words urging him on. So he did just that.

If anyone asked Bucky how long they stayed like that, just enjoying what the arm could do for them, he wouldn’t be able to answer. It could be a couple of minutes, hours, days even and he had enjoyed every second of it.

“Fuck me.” Tony’s voice broke through the stillness of the room and Bucky looked up from where he’d been between Tony’s legs, still pumping two fingers in and out while he’d pressed teasing kisses to his lover’s cock. “Come on, Bucky. I want it.”

Bucky didn’t doubt that at all and he smiled as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s inner thigh. It was with a bit of reluctance that he pulled his fingers out and sat up on his knees. For a minute their eyes locked and all they did was look at each other. Bucky was almost overwhelmed with the warmth that filled him, making his heart pound even harder in his chest. That was unexpected but not unwelcome. Of course he’d fall in love with Tony, brash, intelligent and utterly impossible Tony Stark. And from the look he received in return he thought that maybe Tony felt the same.

Soon enough Bucky reached for the condom, quickly putting it on and lubing himself up, using some to make sure Tony was slick enough as well before wiping his hand on the cover, there were two, they’d just have to share afterwards.

“Ready?” He asked as he lined himself up, putting a pillow under Tony’s hips as the other man hooked his legs around Bucky loosely.

“Yeah, come on, big boy.” Tony grinned and Bucky found himself returning it as he pressed forward, moaning into Tony’s chest as he felt the pressure and warmth engulfing his cock. He hadn’t even realised just how aroused he was until now, he’d been so focused on Tony. Bucky kept the rolling of his hips slow but deep, coaxing moans from both of them between sloppy kisses. Tony met every roll with his own, making it feel like a particularly pleasurable dance. Bucky used his left hand to smooth up Tony’s side and neck, up over his cheek and then down so he could brush it over the man’s lips. Tony parted them further, tongue peeking out to swirl around one fingertip before sucking the digit into his mouth. Bucky closed his eyes and his head dropped down to rest against his forearm beside Tony’s head. It was too much pleasure and stimulation. He could feel every touch of Tony’s tongue and the difference between when he sucked and just held the finger there. Together with the easy slide of his cock in and out of Tony it was almost overwhelming.

“I’m gonna come, Tony.” He whispered, breathless and needy. Tony responded by wrapping his free hand around his own erection, Bucky could feel the knuckles brush against his skin over and over.

“Close too.” Tony’s voice was just as hoarse as Bucky’s and it only took a couple of moments before Bucky was coming, whispering his lover’s name and pressing wet kisses to his shoulder. Bucky kept moving as long as he could, only stilling when it became too much. Tony’s hand was still moving but the rhythm was getting erratic and the moans almost desperate. Then his body stiffened and warm liquid splattered against Bucky’s stomach. They laid like that for what felt like an eternity before tiredly cleaning up, pushing the dirty cover off the bed and snuggling up beneath the remaining one.

“I trust the experimentation with my hand was to your satisfaction.” Bucky said around a big yawn as he settled down, almost half asleep already.

“Mmm, definitely. But it needs to be tested several times to be scientific.” Tony replied drowsily, clearly just as tired, and it didn’t take long before their soft snores mingled, indicating both men were sound asleep. Together, just as they should be.


End file.
